Courtney Lott
Courtney Lott (November 8th, 1983) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island. She grew up in Cascade Falls, and became a paralegal in 2004. It was around that time she took a job as an assistant to Mayor Desmond Strudwick. The Mayor would often hit on her, but Courtney ignored it for a long time. But after the Cascade Falls Murders, she had enough and decided to make a run for mayor herself. She managed to win with 90% of the popular vote. She became the first non-Strudwick mayor of the town. She ran for Mayor again in 2011 and ran unopposed. =Childhood= Courtney Lott was born in Cascade Falls. She grew up very interested in politics and law. Her dream as a young girl was to grow up and run for President. She wanted to be the first Female President of the United States. She worked hard in school to get the best grades that she could. Courtney graduated with honors from Cascade Falls High Schoo. =College= Courtney attended Boston College, where she studied Law, and planned on becoming a paralegal. She did well in all of her classes, maintaining a 4.0 GPA. She had hoped to go on to study congressional law, but she had to return to Cascade Falls after her parents death, and couldn't afford Law School. =Working for the Mayor= Not being able to afford Law School, Courtney decided to take a job working with Mayor Strudwick. She figured that this would help her make some connections if she was ever going to run for Congress. It would also help her earn money so she could return to college. She was slightly disturbed by how the Mayor would often flirt with her, but she'd often dismiss it was 'harmless'. =Cascade Falls Murders= During the Cascade Falls Murders, the Mayor was named a suspect. The Mayor put a silence order on the local newspaper, which made Courtney question what the Mayor was doing. But she justified it, saying that he didn't want the investigation being impeded. It was when the Blackmail charges against Melinda Hale came out that Courtney would start to be unsure of what the Mayor was doing. =The Decision to Run for Mayor= After the murders were over, Courtney questioned what the Mayor was doing. Particularly when he tried to force Lorelei Russell out of town. She saw him continue to repeat the mistakes of the past. His divorce from his wife made things much clearer for Courtney -- with him running unopposed, she'd have to run against him. =Election= Courtney ran on a campaign of bringing Cascade Falls to the modern world. She'd work towards building a bridge to the mainland. She'd allow Lorelei Russell to remain in town. And she would focus on expanding the town. Courtney managed to win the election with more than 90% of the vote. =Later Life= Courtney Lott would serve five terms as mayor from 2007 - 2027. She worked towards building the vision that Liam Dunkill had once had. She and Keith Stanton eventually married. But he took her last name, rather than her taking his. Courtney was a very popular mayor. She would eventually be succeeded by Christina Merriweather. Courtney also named Travis Hale Town Judge. Under her Cascade Falls grew -- doubling in size by the end of her first term. Category:Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mayors Category:MISTX0